super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros All-Stars: PlayStation x Nintendo
This page was created by LeeHatake93. I ask that anyone who isn't this user ask for his permission to submit their ideas. Super Smash Bros All-Stars: PlayStation X Nintendo 'is a hypothetical video game idea by LeeHatake93 that crosses over ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale ''and ''Super Smash Bros for Wii U ''and 3DS''. It is one of three prequels to The Crossover Game. Story Polygon Man, after being defeated in All-Stars, manages to make his way to the World of Trophies and gains control of both Master Hand and Crazy Hand, becoming the new entity, Master Polygon. Wanting to exact his revenge on the All-Stars, he brings them over to the World of Trophies and begins merging the two realms. More info will be revealed later.. Modes Single Player: *Adventure Mode: A story-driven adventure mode similar to Brawl's Subspace Emissary. *Classic Mode: A series of battles with different criteria as well as bonus games such as Target Smash and Race to the Finish, leading up to a battle against either Master Hand, Crazy Hand, or Polygon Man. *All-Star Mode: A mode where you fight every playable character in succession. *Arcade: Play through each character's story, fight their rival, and face Master Polygon. *Training: Includes Basic Training, Combat Trials, and other modes. *Stadium: A mode that includes Home-Run Contest, Target Smash, Multi-Man Battle, and Boss Battles. Multiplayer *Battle Mode: An offline battle mode where up to four players may fight. Online friends may also be invited to the session. The PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, and Nintendo Wii U versions support up to eight player battles. *Tournament: A traditional tournament mode like the ones in the Super Smash Bros series. *Online Match: A mode where players can battle people online. Includes Ranked Match and Player Match. *Event Match: A mode that includes several battles, as well as mini-games and other challenges, with a variety of criteria. *Game Zone: A mode with a variety of mini-games. Mini-games are system exclusive, meaning that mini-games on the PlayStation home consoles and Wii U differ from those on the Vita and 3DS. The handheld mini-games are similar to those seen in the iOS title, PlayStation All-Stars Island, whereas the home console versions are more expansive, having similarities to mini-games from the Mario Party series. Extras *Store: A mode where players can quickly access the PlayStation Store or Nintendo eShop for additional content. *Gallery: A mode that includes a gallery for the player's unlocked Trophies, videos/movies, music, and Masterpieces, playable demos of games from most series in the game (Wii U/PS3/PS4 versions only). *Stage Maker: A mode that lets players create their own stages. *Customize:A mode where players can edit characters' movesets, intros, outros, and victory music, and choose their icons, backgrounds, and online titles. Supported Hardware The list of ways to play the game other than traditional controllers. All versions support Cross-Play, although the PlayStation versions of the game cannot connect to the Nintendo versions or vice-versa. However, use of a third-party link cable supports offline cross-play between the 3DS and Vita versions of the game. PlayStation 3 *DualShock 3 *DualShock 4 (via USB cable or PlayStation Now) *PlayStation Move Controllers *PlayStation Vita System (via PlayStation Now, Remote Play, or Cross-Controller) *PlayStation NFC Figures PlayStation 4 *DualShock 3 (via Remote Play on PlayStation TV) *DualShock 4 *PlayStation Move Controllers *PlayStation Vita System (via Remote Play) *PlayStation NFC Figures Nintendo Wii U *Wii U Gamepad *Wii U Pro Controller *Wii Remote and Nunchuk *Wii Remote and Classic Controller/Pro *Nintendo GameCube Controller (Via Adapter) *Nintendo 3DS System *Nintendo amiibo Nintendo 3DS *3DS-to-Vita Link Cable *Nintendo amiibo PlayStation Vita *DualShock 3 (via PlayStation TV) *DualShock 4 (via PlayStation TV) *3DS-to-Vita Link Cable *PlayStation NFC Reader add-on *PlayStation NFC Figures (with add-on) Gameplay The game would utilize both the SSB and PSASBR engines, though the overall gameplay is primarily taken from Nintendo's side. Most of a character's basic combos are taken from the gameplay style of Super Smash Bros. Characters now have two finishing moves rather than only one. A Super Smash, which is identical to the Brawl/Smash 4 version of a Final Smash, and a new and improved Final Smash, which takes on the instant-kill mechanic of ''PlayStation All-Stars Super Moves. Super Smashes are peformed by collecting a Smash Ball, just like in Brawl/Super Smash Bros 4. Final Smashes are now performed with a less commonly-spawned item known as an AP Orb. Similar to the Smash Ball, it must be broken in order to use its power. In addition, the Nintendo versions of the game will support amiibo. This allows players to call upon additional fighters via figurines that may be purchased at retailers, and battle and train them to reach level 50, just like in Smash Bros. The PlayStation versions will also support this feature with their own NFC figurine series. Like Disney Infinity, the PlayStation figures will have multiplatform compatibility, allowing players to also use them as amiibo in the Nintendo ports of the game. However, the amiibo would remain Nintendo exclusive, though this only pertains to the Super Smash Bros for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS series of figures. Each returning Nintendo fighter would recieve an all-new figure that would be compatible with the PlayStation versions of the game. The roster is taken directly from PlayStation All-Stars and the entire Smash Bros series, with a few additions. Both sides feature a roster of 59 characters: 53 are first-party, 5 are third-party, and one slot is reserved for custom fighters (Miis/PS Home Avatars). Characters DLC Characters These characters are only classified as DLC because they were added to the roster after the launch of Smash Bros 4. This list is expected to grow as more character ideas come to mind. Crash the Pash.png|Crash Bandicoot Clouding.png|Cloud Strife Sora_KHIII.png|Sora Sinner.png|Sinner Hunter.png|Hunter Aloy.png|Alloy Cahse.png|Chase McCain Shovel.png|Shovel Knight Inklins.png|Inklings Bayonet.png|Bayonetta Corn.png|Corrin Stages PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale's crossover stage feature has been removed in favor of Super Smash Bros's Omega Form variations for stages. However, this doesn't mean the crossover mechanic has been removed entirely. Crossovers can now take place in Omega Form stages. This time, however, the crossover features are random for each stage, rather than being specific to certain stages. Nintendo Smash Bros 64-Smash Bros Brawl Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U PlayStation ''PlayStation All-Stars/Older Series Remade All-Stars/Other PlayStation Stages ''Represents newer PlayStation series or games, or other games that didn't have representation in All-Stars, but are related to represented franchises. New Stages This includes new stages, and third-party stages that didn't return in Smash 4, plus Cloud and Bayonetta's stages. Costumes Some character costumes have yet to be revealed. Certain characters also have other characters as their costumes. Kirby Hats The list of different appearances that Kirby takes on when he absorbs characters' powers. I will add the abilities copied later.. DLC Characters Additional Kirby hats for the DLC characters. Items The list of items in the game. Many items from both the Super Smash Bros and PlayStation series return, although some feature different effects and others have been removed and added to certain characters' movesets. PlayStation Nintendo Category:Crossover Category:Pages added by LeeHatake93 Category:Game Ideas Category:Video Game Series Category:The Crossover Game